


Solus Skulblaka; Sunny Dragon (Słoneczny Smok)

by NikPillowAD



Category: RWBY, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragon Yang, F/F, elf Blake
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikPillowAD/pseuds/NikPillowAD
Summary: Polish language ;) I'll probably translate it in the future, but if you want, you can try use translator (like google translator). Good look."Mógłbym utrwalać wielkie czyny wielkich władców i wojowników, przywoływać dzieje szlachetnych jeźdźców smoków, opowiadać o głębinach najciemniejszych lasów i pustkowi, kryjących stwory, których żadne z was nie chciałoby spotkać, czy opowiadać zwykłe bajki z morałem, lecz zdarzyła mi się ostatnio rzecz niezwykła, a którą mógłbym się z wami podzielić"~Do niewielkiej wioski przybywa bajarz, chwaląc się nową opowieścią. Ta jednak nie dla wszystkich będzie wygodna, zwłaszcza, że historia, jeszcze świeżą będąc, nie zdążyła sklepić się w blizny.Słoneczny Smok powinien pozostać tym,  co czeka wszystkie nieoczekiwane zjawiska. Tajemnicą..Ship bumbleby do Au w świecie Eragona
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 2





	Solus Skulblaka; Sunny Dragon (Słoneczny Smok)

Gdy tylko stary, poniszczony wóz zaskrzypiał, sunąc po ścieżce pokrytej warstwą błota zmieszanego niewątpliwie gdzieniegdzie z gnojem, męski głos o niezbyt ciężkim tonie ogłosił całej wiosce przybycie bajarza. Zanim pojazd zdążył zajechać na główny plac, by zaparkować przed obskurną karczmą z zawieszonym nad nią szyldem, głoszący wdzięczną nazwę "Złotej gęsi", jak uważała, przesadnie fantazyjną czcionką, zebrał się tłum, składający się głównie z poszukujących rozrywki dzieci i żądnych przygód młodych ludzi. Wszyscy czekali mimo szarugi pozostałej po ulewie z tego popołudnia i godziny, którą można już uznać za wieczór.

Kierowca zahamował, ciągnąc za wodze, dające mu kontrolę nad podsiwiałą karą klaczą, która dodawała osobliwego wyrazu dobytkowi na kołach. Całokształt przysuwał jej na myśl raczej nisko-opłacany karawan pogrzebowy, a niżeli coś, co miało przywieźć radość i rozrywkę. Mężczyzna na wozie również wyglądał jak śmierć, a przynajmniej na umierającego przez nienaturalnie bladą cerę i niedbały zarost, przez który przebijała się siwizna, jak i na roztrzepanych w każdą stronę, trochę dłuższe niż standardy przewidywały na fryzurę, jaką miał, włosach. Jego pomięty, szary frak z daleka śmierdział alkoholem i wymiocinami, przy czym o prawdziwości zarzutów świadczyły plamy na nim. Jedynym kolorem wyróżniającym się w jego szarej osobie były czerwone tęczówki, lecz, jak wszystko w nim, nie były żywe i promienne. Były tak zamglone zmęczeniem i niechęcią, że barwą przypominały bardziej bordo niż krew.

Bajarz wyjął z ust pozostały po papierosie filtr, powoli wydychając ostatnie kłęby dymu, zasłaniając tym lico. Poczułaby ulgę przez zasłonięcie pociągłej twarzy bez wyrazu, przy której przez samo patrzenie może przejść nieprzyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdyby nie fakt, że spostrzegła, jak mężczyzna przygląda jej się przez wijące się białe smugi ulatniającej się trucizny, pośród której jego oczy wydawały się zaświecić na chwilę wręcz neonowo.

Tylko na chwilę.

To wystarczyło, by skrytym ruchem mocniej naciągnęła czarny kaptur, gdy zmienił kierunek spojrzenia.

Wstał z postrzępionej ławki z lichego drewna, które zaczęło próchnieć i wyglądało, jakby nieco większy nacisk mógłby ją załamać. Błoto naniosło nowy brud na jego już i tak w niezbyt reprezentatywnym stanie czarne, bojowe buty, gdy zeskoczył na ziemię, rozbryzgując mieszaninę na niej. Niedopałek wypadł z ręki obcego, by ten wygasił go przez wgniecenie podeszwą w grunt. Obserwował wykonywaną przez siebie czynność, póki przepełniony energią głos nie zmusił go do podniesienia z grzeczności wzroku na nadchodzącego dżentelmena, na którego widok uśmiechnął się z czymś pomiędzy grymasem, a radością. Trudno było stwierdzić.

"Witaj Qrow!" Uśmiechnął się występujący z tłumu mężczyzna, którego pamiętała z niewielkiej biblioteki łączonej ze szkółką elementarną, gdzie również widziała, że uczył dzieci czytać i pisać. Z okrągłymi okularami na nosie i rozczochranymi, dość długimi włosami wyróżniał się w wiosce i to nie tylko wyglądem, ale również ekscentrycznym zachowaniem wręcz człowieka szalonego. Mimo to pamiętała, że ludzie polegali na nim we wszystkich ważnych sprawach, jako na osobie wszechstronnie wyedukowanej, co również dziwiło na tym zapomnianym przez bogów pustkowiu. Cieszył się wielkim szacunkiem i sympatią. Płaszcz koloru khaki, z pod którego można było dostrzec pogniecioną koszulę, chronił go przed mroźnym powietrzem tego wczesnowiosennego wieczora. Czekała tylko, aż owinie się szczelniej pod naporem spojrzenia przybysza, lecz tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego wystawił dłoń na przywitanie.

Bajarz nie wahał się przyjąć wyciągniętej dłoni "Bartholomew. Miło Cię znowu widzieć". Ręka bibliotekarza wciągnęła obcego w niedźwiedzi uścisk, co wywołało szok u przytulonego i u niej. Nikt inny jednak nie był zdziwiony, najwyraźniej przyjmując to jako kolejne z ekscentrycznych zachowań niebieskookiego szaleńca. Po chwili jednak z przewróceniem oczu niejaki Qrow poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. "Tak tak. Już. Puść mnie".

Rozstali się, a szeroki uśmiech nie znikał z ust Oobleck'a. Nigdy nie widziała go tak szczęśliwego. Według jej obserwacji nie trudno było z niego wydobyć radość. Cieszył się każdym małym postępem uczonych przez niego dzieci, każdym zainteresowaniem jego biblioteką, każdą filiżanką kawy. Był bardzo ekspresyjny. Jednak nigdy nie w ten sposób. Była w tym jakaś ukryta tęsknota. Zastanawiała się, czy być może do tej pory czuł się tak samo samotny, jak ona: otoczony wieloma ludźmi, ale jednocześnie nikim. Kolejnym przechodzącym nieznajomym, który zniknie, póki nie oderwiesz wzroku. Nikim znaczącym. Zazdrościła bibliotekarzowi.

"Dobrze ciebie widzieć stary druhu. Choć nie ukrywam, zdziwiło mnie, gdy dotarł do mnie twój list z informacją, że dziś przybędziesz." pochylił się do ucha bajarza i dodał coś szeptem.

Qrow przetarł oczy, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż przed chwilą "Ah tak... Cóż. Porozmawiamy o tym później".

"Oczywiście. Przyjdź do mnie, gdy skończysz... Mieszkam nad biblioteką. Poczekam na ciebie w recepcji...".

"Zakopany w książkach jak zwykle" Wtrącił się bordowooki, znając zakończenie zdania. "Wychodzisz czasem do ludzi? Chodź. Napij się ze mną".

"Podziękuję" odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Bajarz nie spuszczał jeszcze przez chwilę wzroku z pleców Oobleck'a, przeciskającego się przez tłum, wyćwiczonym ruchem wyjmując piersiówkę z kieszeni za frakiem. Dopiero wzięcie łyka alkoholu odwróciło jego uwagę. 'Alkoholik, pomyślała', utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, wyciągniętego z wcześniejszych obserwacji.

Tłum ruszył za przybyszem w stronę karczmy. W końcu na to czekali od prawie dwóch tygodni. Byli spragnieni Opowieści o wielkim świecie, będących przeciwieństwem i odskocznią od ich szarej codzienności. Ona wystarczająco widziała, by przestać odczuwać z nich radość. Widziała ten wspaniały, wielki świat na własne oczy. Samotne oczy. Nie był tak piękny, tak ciekawy, jak ludzie z małych wiosek go sobie wyobrażają. Ironią było to, że tubylcy chcieli wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu przygód przed siebie drogą w nieznane, gdy ona zazdrościła im tego spokojnego życia, z dala od niebezpieczeństw i intryg życia z poza znanych im gór i dolin.

Najchętniej poszłaby już w swoją stronę. Miała lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż wysłuchiwanie bajek jakiegoś pijaka, lecz dobrze wiedziała, że musi być ostrożna. Każdy nieznajomy niósł zagrożenie dla jej prywatności, specjalnie czy przypadkiem. To spokojne miasteczko, do którego nie napływa wiele informacji spoza najbliższego terenu, a największą atrakcją tutejszej ludności są plotki, kurs zboża i łowy.

Z wnętrzem karczmy zdążyła się już zapoznać przez te kilka miesięcy mieszkania w mieścinie. Ciemne, zimne drewno pokrywało każdą ścianę jednego z nielicznych budynków zbudowanych z cegły w okolicy. Słupy podporowe od dekoracyjnych w niewielkim stopniu różniły się, właściwie tylko grubością: oba rodzaje były proste z nielicznymi zdobieniami wyrytymi w drzewcu przez znudzonych gości. Dość duże wnętrze, zagracone przez stoły, fotele oprawione w skórę, ozdoby poroży i wypchane zwierzęta, rozjaśniało światło bijące z dużego, szczególnie wyeksponowanego kominka, w okół którego siedzieli zmarznięci łowcy i dzieci. Drugim obiektem, na który od razu zwracało się uwagę, był bar z postawioną z wierzchu ogromną beczką z piwem w specjalnie wytworzonym wgłębieniu w płycie i ustawionymi alkoholami w estetycznym nieładzie. Obok były schody, prowadzące na piętro z sypialniami. Pomiędzy drzwi na zaplecze. Idąc dalej można było dostrzec przejście bezpośrednio do stajni.

Na samym początku jej pobytu w wiosce zamieszkiwała tam przez pierwsze tygodnie, zaprzyjaźniając się z gospodynią, mającą na imię Saphron. Dość młoda, zaradna kobieta o kojącej, pozytywnej energii. Ciemno niebieskie oczy niejednego mogły przyciągnąć i pochłonąć jak morze. Jej mały syn nie miał z niej nich, ani blond włosów, co wiły się wokół giętkiej szyi, ni jasnej, spieczonej delikatnie słońcem cery. Właściwie nie był ani trochę podobny do matki. Wszystko miał w brązach: oczy, włosy, nawet karnację ciemniejszą. Z początku ją to dziwiło, lecz gdy dowiedziała się prawdy, że nie jest biologicznie jego matką, a jej żony i tak ją to zaskoczyło, tym bardziej pozycja Terry w wiosce na stanowisku urzędniczym, jako jedna z radnych i tutejszy sędzia. W tak zacofanej mieścinie nie spodziewała się takiej tolerancji i akceptacji. Jednak jakoś nie widziała żadnych negatywnych reakcji na ich strukturę rodziny, a ich Adrian był niesamowicie podobny wizualnie do swojej rodzicielki, pogodny, inteligentny i co najważniejsze zżyty z obiema paniami, jak powinno z rodzicem.

Przerwali spokojną ciszę, wchodząc do środka. Gospodyni wyjrzała z za lady, witając gości i zbierając pierwsze zamówienia. Gdy rozmawiała z bajarzem, wiele osób im przerywało, niecierpliwiąc się. W końcu zasiadł przy stole, a wszyscy otoczyli go. No, prawie. Jedna z pracownic wyszła, by wprowadzić konia i wóz to stajni.

Nastała wyczekiwana cisza.

W końcu ktoś ją przerwał "Opowiesz coś, bajarzu?".

"Mógłbym utrwalać wielkie czyny wielkich władców i wojowników, przywoływać dzieje szlachetnych jeźdźców smoków, opowiadać o głębinach najciemniejszych lasów i pustkowi, kryjących stwory, których żadne z was nie chciałoby spotkać, czy opowiadać zwykłe bajki z morałem, lecz zdarzyła mi się ostatnio rzecz niezwykła, a którą mógłbym się z wami podzielić".

"Opowiadaj więc o tym zdarzeniu" zawołał postawny, młody mężczyzna o szczęce mocnej i wzroku błyskającym w błękicie z zaciekawienia.

Jednak świeżo przybyły nie podzielił tego entuzjazmu, kiwając ospale głową na boki "Wszystko w swoim czasie. Teraz piwa dajcie i strawą ciepłą nie pogardzę. Chociaż na tyle strapionemu podróżą pozwólcie, zanim zaspokoję waszą ciekawość".

Nie minęła chwila, nim na stole przed podróżnym postawiono kufel cierpkiego alkoholu i miskę ziemniaków z drobiowym udkiem. Zebranym pozostało tylko w oczekiwaniu obserwować, jak je. O dziwo nie ćlamał ni nie grzdulił, jak myślała, że będzie, wnioskując z wyglądu, a wręcz przeciwnie. Spożywał posiłek z zachowaniem etykiety godnej osoby dworskiej, a nawet szlachcica.

Przyjrzał się publiczności, gdy upijał ostatni łyk. Napięcie potęgowało się w pomieszczeniu wraz z oczekiwaniem. Wiedziała, że czekał, aż wszyscy zwrócą na niego niepodzielną uwagę. Taki jego fach. Trik niezbędny w jego zawodzie. Zanim kazał za długo czekać, przemówił stoickim głosem "Około trzy tygodnie temu w Daret napotkałem elfiego kronikarza." Zatrzymuje się na chwilę i rozgląda po tłumie "Opowiadałem tam oczywiście przeróżne historie. Po występie zaczepił mnie, chcąc sprostować pewne... niedociągnięcia w jednej z tych prawdziwych, dotyczącej wyższego elfów. To jednak nic szczególnie ciekawego. Nie przedłużając już tego i tak przydługiego wprowadzenia, gdy wyczerpał temat, nie skończyliśmy rozmowy, a poprowadziliśmy ją dalej na podobne tematy, oczywiście przy kufelku piwa lub dwóch. W pewnym momencie opowiedział mi o celu swojej podróży, mianowicie o poszukiwaniach śladów pewnej ukrywającej się, młodej elfki".

Oh. Skupiła słuch na opowieści. Musiała wiedzieć więcej. To mogło być ważne.

"Oczywiście szukają jej na całym kontynencie, od wielkich metropolii i dworów, gdzie najłatwiej wtopić się w tło, aż po pustkowia, gdzie najłatwiej się skryć. Pewnie i tu któreś z nich dotrze pewnego dnia" potrząsając kuflem przyglądał się jego zawartości w chwilowym milczeniu, jakby się zadumał, coś przypomniał. Nagle uśmiechnął się kpiąco, podnosząc wzrok na salę. "Wiecie, czemu ją szukają?".

"Nie, bajarzu" wszyscy przytakiwali temu samemu mężczyźnie.

"Oczywiście, że nie. To było pytanie retoryczne" westchnął Qrow, po czym pociągnął kolejny łyk. "Za czary. Wiem, co powiecie. To przecież elfka, oni całym ludem władają magią, ale tu chodzi o takie, których nikt nie powinien uprawiać".

'Nikt nie powinien'. Racja. Mogła się z tym całkowicie zgodzić. To tylko rani.

Przybysz odchylił się na krześle "Kiedyś, dawno, lecz nie aż tak, by nie dotknęło to jeszcze żyjących ludzkich pokoleń, elfka, imieniem Blake Belladonna, została oznaczona przez smoka".

"Była Jeźdźcem?".

"O tak. I to piekielnie dobrym, o umyśle ostrzejszym od brzytwy i więzi ze swoim niesfornym, złotym smokiem tak silnej, że nikt, nawet żaden z Jeźdźców, nie potrafił zrozumieć. Dość szybko również opuściła odległe lądy, na których żyją smoki od zarania dziejów, odkąd to wielki mistrz Eragon odleciał z nimi za ocean, by nikt nie zagroził temu dumnemu gatunkowi. Ponoć chciała dążyć, by w tym świecie żyło się lepiej, a że wtedy miała posłuch jako Jeździec, mogła wiele zmienić. Dość szybko jednak... Może zacznę, od samego początku".

Ludzie byli ciekawi zbrodni elfki. To, jak bajarz pominął tą kwestię, mogło u niektórych wywołać frustrację. Słyszała mieszane pomruki złości, mieszane z zadowolonymi, że nie zdradził przedwcześnie tak ważnej treści. Sama usiadła w koncie pomieszczenia, by wysłuchać dokładnie opowieści.

Po krótkiej przerwie przemówił, zacięcie gestykulując i odpowiednio modelując głos do historii, podkreślając najważniejsze słowa "Blake Belladonna. Córka dumnego, elfickiego rodu i uczona. Wybranie jej na Jeźdźca spotkało się z wielką aprobatą. Cała Alagaësia radowała się w tak świetnym wyborze, a w jej rodzinnym mieście, Osilion, to nawet wyprawiono taką pożegnalną biesiadę, że mogłaby rywalizować ze świętem Przysięgi Krwi, podczas którego elfy są... najbardziej dzikie i piękne, jakby ktoś nie wiedział. Podczas przyjęcia wyrecytowała do swojego ludu ostatni wiersz. Zatańczyła ostatni taniec. W obu ponoć była nawet wśród elfów niezwykle utalentowana. Wyjątkowa dziewczyna stała się jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowa" Wstał nagle, odkładając prawie pusty kufel na stół i zmierzał ku kominkowi. "Ponoć to już w tym czasie oczarowała swojego pierwszego mentora, sporo starszego od niej elfa, Adama Taurusa".

Wszyscy podążyli za bajarzem jak zaklęci, czy to fizycznie, czy wzrokiem. Z tą drugą opcją było trochę problemów z faktu na zebrany w okół niego całkiem spory tłum, na oko trzydziestu osób, może więcej, nie licząc siedzącej widowni, do której należała. Gdyby ktoś jej się przyjrzał, dostrzegłby, że zbladła, a jej tęczówki były zgaszone. Nagła zamiana ról, bo gdy Qrow ożywił się przy opowieści, ona w panice stała się nagle ociężała i odległa, na wpół słuchająca, na wpół zamknięta w swoich myślach.

Gdy tylko przybyły dotarł do celu i oparł się o półkę pełną drobiazgów i figurek, zawieszoną na murze otaczającym palenisko, wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował, wpatrując się w płomienie, jakby miał z nich odczytać resztę historii. "To on przywiózł jajo. To on nauczył ją pielęgnacji młodego smoka, jak i jego tresury. To on z nią odleciał, gdy jej złotołuska smoczyca, którą nazwała Yang była wystarczająco silna, by znieść długą podróż. Stali się przyjaciółmi. Dzielił się z nią, czym tylko był w stanie. Imponował jej, jak i ona imponowała mu. Brzmi jak piękny wstęp do romansu, nie prawdaż?".

Zacisnęła mocno dłonie w pięści, gdy w tawernie rozległy się entuzjastyczne przytakiwania. Jej kłykcie zrobiły się białe, a paznokcie omal nie przebijały skóry. Zrobiła kilka wdechów, by się uspokoić.

"Przez długi moment na to się zapowiadało. Na odległych lądach spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, puki Taurus nie podążył za swoimi ideałami i wspiął wyżej w hierarchii Jeźdźców, mając przy tym więcej obowiązków. Belladonna także objęła inne priorytety i zaczęła oddalać się od ludzi, zaszywając w bibliotece ze swoją już sporą smoczycą lub odlatując gdzieś razem od czasu do czasu na długie godziny. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując stały się nierozłączne" Opowiadał, zupełnie nieświadomy, że komuś na sali przyśpieszyło serce. Oderwał wzrok od płomieni i rozejrzał się po sali. Nie wiedziała do końca, czy jego oczy nasyciły się ogniem, czy to jego wzrok zaczął palić. Było w tym coś niewątpliwie szalonego. Wyrażało zagrożenie, jakby dalsza część opowieści niosła za sobą nieodwracalne konsekwencje. "Jednak to nie kończyło wątku dwójki Jeźdźców. Nocą, podczas pełni, kilka dni przed ich planowanym odlotem z powrotem do Alagaesii, Taurus zakradł się do naszej elfki i zaprosił na spędzenie razem czasu. Prostą przejażdżkę na smokach.Zgodziła się bez wahania, choć jej smoczyca nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu. Latali długo. Blask księżyca rozświetlał bajkową scenerię, która była im już dobrze znana, a jednak nadal zapierała dech w piersiach. Wiszące skały, obrośnięte bujną roślinnością, tryskająca woda górska tak czysta, że gdyby wypełnić nią morze, nadal moglibyśmy dostrzec jego dno. Tak. Lądy, gdzie nas już nie ma, a na których żyją smoki są ponoć tak piękne, że nie potrafimy sobie nawet ich wyobrazić, puki ich nie zobaczymy. Wracając jednak do historii, w pewnej chwili Taurus zarządził postój. Było to ponoć jego ulubione miejsce na odległych lądach. Wpatrując się w krajobraz opowiadał jej o swoich planach na przyszłość. Był ambitny i pełen ideałów. Wiedziała o tym, jednak jego wizja nie pokrywała się z jej. Mimo to Taurus widział Belladonnę w swoim przyszłym życiu i to w dość... znaczącej roli".

"Oświadczył się jej? Jak romantycznie!" Przerwała bajanie jedna z młodych dziewcząt. Najwidoczniej zaczytana odpowiednimi dla jej wieku lekturami. Ścisnęło jej żołądek na ten komentarz.

"Coś w tym rodzaju... elfy mają nieco inną kulturę, ale tak. Sprowadza się do tego samego" Machnął ręką. "W każdym razie odmówiła. Nalegał, by podała powód. Wyznała, że jest już zakochana w kimś innym".

'Kimś innym...'

"Wyznała też kim".

'Nie mów tego.'

"Tym kimś była Yang, jej smoczyca".

Jedna, tylko jedna samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Nie mogła nad nią zapanować. Zabłysnęła w ciemności od blasku świecy. Tylko tak się o niej dowiedziała. Ludzie wiedzą. Osądzą ją. Osądzą jej miłość, tak jak on. Skrzywdzą je obie, tak jak on chciał. Zastygła w panice i ledwo słyszała dalszą opowieść, którą dobrze znała, choć może w szerszym i nieco innym wydaniu.

Prócz niej zamarła również publika. "Że co?" ktoś w końcu się odezwał po długim czasie milczenia.

Qrow zamilkł wcześniej, by dać słuchaczom czas na ochłonięcie po tej niespodziewanej informacji. Od tego pytania rozkwitł na jego twarzy chytry uśmiech, jakby miał zaraz powiedzieć, że to był tylko głupi żart. Jednak nim nie był. "To, co słyszeliście. Darzyła miłością inną niż braterska swojego smoka. Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim przypadku, więc nie dziwię się waszej reakcji. Sam byłem szczerze zaskoczony" Wyrażając własne odczucia złapał się za klatkę piersiową, jakby to była przysięga jednocząca go z tłumem. "Taurus też nie wyraził na to aprobaty. Ba, uznał to jako coś ohydnego i niezgodnego z naturą. Doszło pomiędzy nimi do walki! Szpony przebijały się przez łuski i rwały mięso. Zaklęcia odbijały się od siebie. NIEBO stało w płomieniach! Wrzaski i okrzyki budziły noc. Oj zacięta była bitka!" Był mu potrzebny głęboki wdech, po opowiedzeniu tej części historii na jednym oddechu. Budowało to także ciekawość o rozstrzygnięciu batalii. "Belladonna i jej smoczyca były młodsze, słabsze, mniej doświadczone. Przedtem nigdy nie musiały stoczyć prawdziwego pojedynku, przez co były na straconej pozycji. Udało im się jednak zbiec. Wyruszyły natychmiast w podróż na kontynent".

"I teraz ich szukają?".

Nie szukaliby, gdyby był to koniec historii.

"Oh nie. Taurus oczywiście zgłosił jako przyczynę walki ten specyficzny romans, powołując się na zagrożenie porządku świata, zgorszenie i tak dalej, jednak nikt mu nie chciał wierzyć. Pominął rzecz jasna swoje prywatne pobudki. W późniejszym czasie jednak to ujrzało światło dzienne, dzięki czemu ta opowieść jest bardziej dramatyczna, na moją i waszą korzyść.".

Zdziwiłbyś się, ile luk jeszcze jest do wypełnienia.

"Gdy jednak po dłuższym czasie nie otrzymał wsparcia, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Odszukał je dość łatwo. Nie ukrywały się jakoś znacznie. I tu właśnie historia się urywa. Wiadome jest tylko, że Belladonna próbowała przemienić swoją smoczycę w humanoidalną postać, co się z pewnością nie powiodło, Taurus i jego smok nie żyją, a one zniknęły".

Na sali zrobiło się cicho. Zamilkły nawet nieodłączne od gospód dźwięki obijających się o siebie kufli, pijackich bełkotów, skrzypienia odsuwanych krzeseł. Nawet najmłodsi nie wydawali z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nic. Dziwne napięcie osiadło w pomieszczeniu. Zaczęła się dusić. Musiała natychmiast wyjść. Poczuła się obnażona z sekretów, naga, osądzona. Nikt z tu obecnych nie zrozumie jej uczuć. Nikt nie zrozumie, co się wydarzyło. Opowieść była niekompletna, ale tylko ona spośród zgromadzonych to wiedziała.

Bajarz tylko zasiadł w fotelu oprawiony w futro kozy i zapalił papierosa, obserwując. Jego postawa była zadziwiająco czujna, jakby czegoś szukał. Nie zwróciła jednak na to uwagi, wychodząc z wielkim zrywem z cienia, byle tylko jak najszybciej trzasnąć za sobą drzwiami po tym, jak tawerna znów się ożywiła.

Na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok, spowijając miasteczko w prawie absolutnej ciemności, gdyby nie rzadkie latarnie i światła bijące z niektórych domostw. Było zimno i wiał delikatny, ale mroźny wiatr, pozostały jeszcze po poprzedniej porze roku, lecz ona tego nie odczuwała. Nerwy wystarczająco podniosły jej temperaturę, by nie zwrócić na to uwagi i okryć się szczelniej czarnym płaszczem do łydek. Nikogo nie spotkała na ulicach. Nawet lepiej. Nikt ją nie zatrzyma, zmartwiony jej zachowaniem. Nikt nie spojrzy na nią w sposób, który mogłaby mylić z krytyką i obrzydzeniem zamiast troski czy ciekawości. Nie będzie czuć na sobie wzroku osób, którzy nie zwróciliby na nią nawet uwagi. Mogła szybko opuścić tę osadę, nie zwracając uwagi, czy ubrudzi doszczętnie swoje ubrania błotem, wznoszącym się przez nagły ruch wywołany biegiem. Szarą spódnicę mogłaby nawet zrzucić dla wygody prosto w breję na ziemi.

Krajobraz szybko zmienił się w tereny skalne, gdy szła w górę po jednym ze zboczy, wzdłuż jednego z licznych strumieni o prędkim nurcie, które powstały w wyniku topienia się śniegu na szczytach. Rozpoznała pogranicze terytorium ludzi a jednego z plemion urgali, istot rozumnych o dość bojowym nastawieniu i nieco skomplikowanej dla innych ras kulturze, pozostając przy tym ze wszystkimi równymi i we względnie pokojowych stosunkach. Jeszcze nie doszła do znaków ostrzegających o wkroczeniu na ich teren i nie zamierzała. Znała dobrze te tereny. Za dobrze.

Jej cel jednak był jego blisko. Wybrała to miejsce ze względów bezpieczeństwa, by nikt nie odkrył, co ukrywa. Odgarnęła gałęzie iglaków, obrastających szczelinę wystarczająco dużą, by zmieścił się w niej z łatwością rumak z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie, ale nie na tyle małej, by skutecznie ją zakryć. Pośpiesznie weszła do środka, nie rozglądając się nawet, czy jakiś urgalski zwiadowca nie zaszedł na tyle blisko, by ją dojrzeć, czy jakiś młody myśliwy nie zgubił drogi do domu.

Przez krótki czas było naprawdę ciemno, ale nie przeszkadzało to jej. Była przyzwyczajona i znała drogę na tyle, by nie marnować energii na wytworzenie światła. Nie widziała w mroku nawet czubka własnego nosa, lecz po przemierzeniu około trzystu metrów i kilku zakrętów, weszła do ogromnego pomieszczenia, wydrążonego w surowym kamieniu. Nie znajdowało się tam wiele obiektów, pozostawiając sporo pustej przestrzeni. Kilka regałów z uginającymi się półkami od książek w różnych językach, z czego niektóre były tak rzadkie i stare, że gdyby jedną sprzedała w odpowiedniej dla jej wartości cenie, mogłaby pozwolić sobie na w miarę dostatnie życie przez kilka dekad, wygodna, zużyta sofa w kolorze biszkoptowym z wieloma poduszkami i kocami w różnych kolorach i rzeźby z drewna, przedstawiające różne stworzenia, najczęściej smoki, powstałe w próbie zajęcia rąk między czytaniem, udawaniem zwykłego człowieka a wpatrywaniem przez szkło. Wnętrze oświetlał otwór, wydrążony od góry, który również wpuszczał wodę do specjalnie zrobionej przez nią konstrukcji, tworząc wodospad, wpadający do sztucznego jeziorka z odpływem na zewnątrz. Jednak największy skarb znajdował się na samym środku.

To szklany sarkofag, który dobrze znała. Patrzyła na niego codziennie godzinami. Stworzyła go za sprawą magii i mogła być dumna ze swojej roboty. Gładka powierzchnia bez najmniejszej rysy, o twardości diamentu, idealne proporcje w dość prostym szkielecie, przyzdobionym w fantazyjne wzory. Prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Coś, co może zachwycić.

Jednak pozostaje to trumną.

Widok wewnątrz również zachwycał i był jednocześnie prawie nie do zniesienia ciężki od smutku dla niej. Czarne fale otaczały uśpioną twarz o o wiele delikatniejszych rysach, niż ludzie z miasteczka. Szlachetniejsza. Skóra była już blada i delikatna jak płatki śniegu od braku słońca, aż bała się sparzyć ją dotykiem swojej dłoni. Powieki na skośnych oczach zakrywały bursztynowe tęczówki, najpiękniejsze jakie w życiu widziała. Tęskniła za spojrzeniem w nie jak kiedyś, gdy były dla niej jak obrazy przedstawiające prawdziwą esencję miłości, piękniejsze niż najwspanialszy pejzaż. Tęskniła też za ruchem, choćby najmniejszym, jakie wykonywało jej ciało z elegancją i powabem.

Chciała ją z powrotem. Pokazać jej zmiany, jakie przyniosło zaklęcie ukochanej, co zostało, a co mogłoby się zmienić. Z pewnością w prawie stu procentach była podobna do człowieka: Humanoidalna sylwetka, dobrze zbudowana od treningów, gdy jeszcze była smokiem. Wysokością wpasowywała się do wysokich kobiet, jednak nie wyróżniała się tym naprawdę znacząco. Łuski przemieniły się w bujne blond włosy, wijące się w niesfornych lokach do pasa i jaskrawą cerę. Temperatura jej ciała przekraczała ludzką normę, co pozostało jej ze smoczej natury, jak i umiejętność ziania ogniem i kilka innych drobiazgów. Jednak nadal ich plan się powiódł i marzenia spełniły... Prawie. Zakończenie miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Miały się radować, szaleć, dzielić miłością.

Zamiast tego pozostaje sama.

"Hej kochanie" odezwała się jak zwykle głosem pełnym smutku, uśmiechając się tęsknie. Przejechała opuszkami palców po szklanej powierzchni "Wróciłam".

**Author's Note:**

> Witam serdecznie w moim fanfiku, którym mam odwagę się podzielić. Od razu piszę, że jest to one-shot, lecz mam kilka pomysłów, co mogłoby się dziać dalej, więc jeśli chcesz ewentualnej kontynuacji, polubienie opowiadania i miłe słowo mogłyby mnie zmotywować do pomyślenia nad ich rozwinięciem. Pozdrawiam. Pa.


End file.
